a strange family (the working version)
by The True Girl Wonder
Summary: What happens when the infamous Dr. Blakk's daughter runs away just to discover that she has amazing powers? Will she and her powers fall into the wrong hands, or will a new friendship with the Shane Gang save her life forever? And how will Blakk react of how the ghouls he uses affects her? Rated T just in case. I do not own Slug Terra all I own is Amanda Blakk and her mother.
1. 1 the night time fight

This is my very first fan fiction. Critic is welcome, but don't be a hater. I substitute cuss words out of habit.

* * *

It was a dark night at the Blakk citadel, and there was a lithe figure creeping around halls. It stealthily snuck past all of Dr. Blakk's henchmen and lackeys and crept its way into the pitch black kitchen. When it entered the room the lights flipped on; revealing the tall, pale, muscular man waiting for it.

"Hey there dad," I said.

"Amanda," he replied. I could tell just by looking at him to know that he was annoyed. Not paying attention to the fact that I did this every night. Hey, I get hungry! Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed; this always annoys the crud out of me, "What are you ashamed of me because I get hungry or something!?"

"You know thlat not the case," he said evenly, "it just annoys me that you can't wait until the morning to eat at breakfast."

"I can't sleep when I'm hungry and you know it," I argued and as I started to eating some leftovers. After about three bites I retorted, "Besides, you don't seem to care how I feel about you spending almost all your time planning to rid Slug Terra of that Shane boy. Or all those ghouls of yours."

"Those are both completely different matters and you know it!" He yelled at me as I put my plate in the sink.

"HOW?" I yelled even louder than he had, "Please do enlighten me of how this is any different than putting something else in front of your own daughter! Your own flesh and blood! Because I am sick and tired of your habit to do that!" and then I stormed out the large building in the darkness of night in only my pajamas with bare feet.


	2. 2 apologies to readers

I sincerely apologize to any and all readers who've been having trouble reading this story. It is my first time on this site and I am trying to learn all of the ins and outs to this, which is something that I suck at doing. Please bear with me and enjoy the fan fic as best as you can.


	3. 3 arguments, runaway, and new friends

It had been hours since I had stormed away from the large citadel that I once called home and I for once I didn't feel like I was going to be sick every moment of my life, and it was **such** a great change. It was something that I could gladly get used to. Yet, I still wondered how Dad was taking me running out like that, and then my thoughts wondered to how often he yelled at me, grounded me, did that annoying nose pinching thing, and so on and so forth. He didn't even hug me anymore _'so he's probably throwing a party about it' _I thought. So I just kept strolling through the field that I had stumbled upon; I never did like shopping malls. They're just way to mundane.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the citadel.

Dr. Blakk's p.o.v.

"Where is she?! What do you mean you can't find her you incompetent fools?!" I yelled at my moronic henchmen. "Are you capable of doing anything at all?! How can you not find her; she's a girl! Check all the friggin' malls in all of Slug Terra she's got to be in one of them! Isn't where girls spend their lives when they're not at home?!"

"Sir, we have a lead on how to capture the Shane boy." one of the neanderthals said.

"I don't care! Focus on finding my daughter; not capturing the Shane boy!"

"Yes sir!" he replied shaking. It was all I thought about ever since she left and I was in desperate need of sleep, but I just couldn't until I knew that she was safe.

"Oh, Amanda where are you?" I whined into my hands.

* * *

Back at the field with Amanda

Amanda's p.o.v.

As I was strolling around in the field when I stumbled upon a raven-haired boy who said his name was Eli. Dad had talked about a Shane boy that he hated, but he never did mentioning any kind of first name. I was exhausted and gladly excepted his offer for a place to sleep and a ride there on his sweet meca. I was so tired I fell asleep shortly after we headed off.

When I woke up I was laying on a comfy couch in an unfamiliar building. Then a moleanoid leaned over me from the back of the couch.

"AHH!" I screamed as I punched in the face.

"Ah. Ouch, how dare you hit the magnificent Pronto~." he said. It was as if he were glorifying himself, "You will rue the day you made an enemy of Pronto~"

"Oh, yeah." I scoffed. I grabbed him by the front collar of his shirt, lifted him off of the ground, and hissed in his face with my eyes slit so that they silently promised a long demise, "You and what army?" I hissed. Metaphorical venom dripped off my words and made him cower as much as he possibly could while not touching the ground. So I was cranky and have some aggressive attitude problems, I'm Thaddeus Blakk's daughter what else did you expect?

"Pronto, be nice. She's our guest." a faintly familiar voice chuckled. After releasing the annoyance from my grip I looked up to see the same raven-haired boy who'd given me a ride to the unknown place that I was currently in.

"Wha-wha-wai..." Pronto sputtered, "but she's the one who attacked Pronto!"

"Will you quit whining if I hit you again?"

"See?" the moleanoid exaggerated indicating to me with both hands, "she is obviously dangerous Eli. She cannot stay here, or she may kill us all."

"You're pushing your luck, because if you're scared of me now just wait 'till I get a hold of my blaster." I said smug and mockingly.

"Well unless you're usually a downright angel, I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you're fine. Although there is one thing's that I've been wanting to ask you if you don't mind."

"Shoot." I replied smoothly as I flopped onto the couch.

"What were you doing out there wearing p.j.'s and barefoot?"

"Huh," I silently huffed, "guess I did forget to grab a pair of shoes now didn't I? Anyway it's because I got in a fight with my dad and just stormed out like this."

"Wow, must've made pretty angry if you're just now noticing that you're barefoot." a large cave troll said stepping out of a room past the kitchen located behind the couch. He was large, muscular, blue-skinned, and had on a helmet with a horn coming out of the front of it.

"Well, is there anyone else I should know about before they suddenly appear?" Eli chuckled a bit before answering my question.

"Well this is Chord," he introduced, indicating to the cave troll. "He's Pronto, obviously, and the only other person we have is a red-head named Trixie."

"Good to know," I said as a thin red-head with pig-tails walked with a camera in hand.

"Hey, Trix," Eli said to grab her attention," she's awake!"

"Really, great! I have so many questions to ask you!" she exclaimed.

"I just woke up and will answer no questions further questions right now," I yawned, "Ask them."

"Turns out she just left after a fight with her dad." Eli told her.

"Why didn't you just go to talk to your mother?" she asked.

"My mo-mother?" I asked with my eyes starting to water up with hot tears. I was never come to terms with what had happened that fateful day. I was only five years old, and now I'm fifteen.

* * *

FLASHBACK...

Back in the forest of Slug Terra a small girl was playing in a small clearing with some of the slugs.

"Amanda!" a slim, beautiful brunette called. I looked up to see who was calling for me.

"Hi Mommy!" I exclaimed like most children do.

"Right back at you, sweetie, but it's to come in."

"Aw," I whined, "but I don't wanna go inside." I suddenly perked up after that, "I want to stay out here and play with my friends!"

"Amanda," Mom simply stated. I simply just didn't have friends so I made friends with slugs, and even played with them like I would people; I never understood why people always avoided me. So dad had pale skin, whatever. Just then ground shook fiercely and a few of the large mushroom-looking trees tilted in my direction. "Amanda!" Mom screamed running and lunging at me. She shielded me with her body as the they collapsed; afterward emergency workers found us and took us to a hospital. All of the staff acted as if I had some sort of deadly, contagious disease my entire hospital stay. Upon leaving I overheard the doctor telling Dad that Mom was dead and I stepped into the doorway.

They both knew immediately that I had heard the news. Or at least Dad did anyway; I was much smarter than the average girl my age.

END OF FLASHBACK...

* * *

I didn't let people see me truly express my emotions, so I went and locked myself in the bathroom until I had gotten myself back together. For ten arduous years I lived with the guilt of my mother's demise as I grew. I never did have her when I needed her, and there was nobody in all of Slug Terra who could convince me that it wasn't my fault. I was and still am a certified genius, and I didn't even have since enough to at least stand up when the ground started to shake so that I could run. I just sat there for five minutes when I should've been moving to prepare for the worst. I didn't and now she's gone. When I came out I had my arms wrapped around my middle and crept my eyes glued to the floor.

"Amanda?" Trixie asked wearily.

"I have no mother," I stated quietly. I then quickly walked outside where Eli chased me.

"Wait," he said.

"Thank you for providing me with a place to sleep, but I don't think it would fair for me to burden you any longer." I said dismally.

"What do you mean? You're not burden."

"I can already tell that you're the kind of person who can be to kind for their own good."

"I don't know who you dad is or even who you are, but I do know that you're not a burden. Though, if you truly insist on leaving than I suggest you go try to work things out with your father. There's nothing more important then family."

"You're really not bothered by my presence?"

"Why would I? We're friends."

"We are? I've never had a friend before." I said turning to face him.

"Sure, unless you don't want to be friends." I started walking toward the door back inside. I think I'll take you up on that offer to stay. Even if Dad does want me to come back; he probably needs some more time to cool off.


End file.
